


Fear Makes Me Strong ((TokoXFemale!Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: After a dreadful trial, you become too scared to sleep in your own room. At least thereś someone to bunk with tonight.♚[© 2017 |@Anuyushi]♛





	Fear Makes Me Strong ((TokoXFemale!Reader One Shot))

My heart was pounding against my chest. I couldn't seem to get a hold of my breath, my palms grew sweaty, my body started to shake. This was undoubtedly fear rising up. Who wouldn't be afraid in this situation? "I-I can't believe this." A boy muttered, closing his eyes. "They can't be dead!"

He shook his head quickly, as if trying to break away from the facts. They WERE dead. We had witnessed more of our friends die. One was murdered, the other exiled. 

"Oh man what a heart throbbing case!" The child-like voice spoke up nearby. His voice filled me with rage I didn't think I could possess. Gazing up, I could see his smirk, a single red eye shining. Who... Even was he? 

This had been the third murder in this hell and I don't know how much I could take. We used to be friends, we still were. Who knew some of us had the ability to kill? 

It was almost a month being trapped in this school with no way out. All the doors and windows were closed up, cameras watched our every movement. I just wanted to go home. I came to this school to get the best education I could. How did it turn out so wrong? I didn't mean to ever be in this. 

Out of everyone in the world, why me? Why US?

"You s-shut up!" A girl suddenly hissed, narrowing her eyes to the teddy bear. Monokuma. He was terrifying. So small, innocent looking, happy sounding, but what a horrible lie. He trapped us here, forced us against each other, and it was all just a game to him. Everyone turned to the girl, unable to speak. "You're just enjoying this, a-arent you!" She pointed at him. "You're sick!" With her small stutter aside, she was brave to stand against him. We've all seen what he can do. Monokuma tilt his head, acting confused. "Who? Me? Sick? You'reeeee the ones killing each other." He giggled. "That concludes the class trial!" The bear jumped up from his seat. "Oh man I feel beat! What a case! I'll be heading to sleep. I suggest you do the same." His voice grew quieter near the end, sending a chill down my back. Monokuma hopped off his chair and vanished, leaving the rest of us to take an elevator back to the main floor of the school, since the trial was underground. The whole ride was silent, and the girl had her arms crossed, looking at her feet. Of course she was affected too. We all were. As the elevator opened, the monitor turned on, delivering the same familiar message it did every night.

"Mm, ahem" Monokuma cleared his voice and started. "This is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m." A wine glass danced around have hand on the video. How could he even drink that? Being a stuffed bear and all. It was probably just for show, but even still. It made you think. "As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite..." Ending when a small tease, the video cut off and went black again. 

"Let's all try to get a good sleep, alright?" One of the girls forced a smile. Some of the students replied with a grunt or sigh and began to break away to go to their rooms.

An overwhelming feeling of dread flickered in my stomach, and my heart began to race. What if I was next? I didn't have extraordinary strength like Sakura or bravery like Mondo. There was no way I could fight back if someone attacked me in the middle of the night. 

Although it wasn't ideal as having a hidden weapon under my pillow, the thought of spending the night with someone sounded pretty solid. But who would be the best option?

Someone strong and brave. Who wouldn't mind me spending the night. Sakura came to mind but like every night, she would be with Aoi. Three people in a room would be too much. And staying with any of the guys would make everyone panic. I watched the remaining students start away when my eyes locked onto one of the fellow girls. Her. She was perfect!

I wait until everyone was quietly locked into their own rooms before pulling myself up from bed, slowly inching towards my door. Surely nobody would be awake at this time, whatever time it was right now. My heart was racing in my chest, faster and faster. It was all I could focus on, sneaking out of my room in the middle of the night. When my hand touched the doorknob, I could feel how moist my hands were.   
Everyone had agreed on staying in their rooms at night but the fear growing in my gut was too much. Hopefully, she'd agree to let me stay there. Just for tonight? We were friends, after all. She was trapped here, just like I was.  
The hallways flood with darkness, only worsening my anxiety. I swallowed, then took a deep breath. Please. I whispered to myself. Please let her agree to letting me stay.

She'd understand that I was scared, right? More of our friends just died. Maybe she was scared too. 

I pulled out my student handbook from my pocket. Every one of us got one when we were first trapped here. It had a variety of capabilities, one of them being the student dorm information. It brought up a map of the dorm rooms, with a picture of everyone's face over their room. My face was right on mine, with hers not far away. If my heart doesn't burst in fear, I should be able to get there quickly.   
I looked around first before closing the door behind me. Each step after another carried me to her room and before I knew it, I stood before her door. Please let her still be awake.  
I closed my hand, then began to knock on her door slowly. I could hear a shuffling in the room, then the door cracked open. Her face was shadowed from the dark, but she looked confused and irritated. It was understandable though. After all, it's the middle of the night. I forced a smile and a small wave, trying to ease the murderous tension in the air. "H-Hey Toko." I started, when she interrupted with a groan. "What do y-you want?" The door opened a little more. "Don't you know what t-time it is?" 

"Yeah." I admitted, scratching the back of my head. "I'm sorry but-"

"If you're so s-sorry, you should go back to your r-room!!" She vanished and the door closed. Quickly, I stopped it with my foot before it completely shut. "Toko, please." I lowered my voice, leaning closer. It was silent then she let out another groan, throwing it open. "Fine! This b-better be good." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. I felt a slight doubt, wondering if I should ask just then. But I was already here and she was listening. "Can I.." I looked away from her gaze. "Can I stay here for the night?"

She made a sound similar to a snort then laughed. "W-What am I? Your mommy?" I couldn't reply, as I waited for what her answer was. What she said next wasn't something I had suspected. "Fine. Whatever. I don't c-care. You better not try and kill me or anything or y-you'll be sorry." 

My heart leapt in my chest. She really said yes? I tried to swallow my excitement but I couldn't hide the grin on my face. Toko vanished into the darkness of her room, leaving the door ajar. I followed in, shutting it behind me and locking it. In case anyone might have seen me come here and thought it a good opportunity to kill two people in one go. You can't be too sure in this situation after all. I ran my fingers along the wall to see where I was going but there wasn't a point when Toko flipped her lamp on and flood the room in the light. Like every other room, it was pretty simple. A dresser, a bed, a door leading to the bathroom, and no windows. Toko's walls were scratched up, leaving the wall paper to shreds around it. It seemed to have been made with a sort of knife or thin blade. Her bed was messy as well, with the blankets falling off the bed and the pillows thrown around carelessly. Well, nobody ever said she was neat.

But everyone could guess what happened to the wall. 

Toko looked away, chewing one of her nails. "If you b-beg, maybe I'll let you sleep in the bed." She smirked, not even trying to hide the tease. "Beg?" Do I really have too? She let me in so easily but I can't even use the bed without humiliating myself? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "Of course. Why would I just share my bed with anyone w-who asks?" A pause before she spoke again. "D-don't tell me you think I'm a slut? That's it, isn't it? You t-think I'm a disgusting slut!" Toko suddenly got defensive, clenching her fists. "If a-anyone is a slut, it's you!"

"Me!?" I quickly yelled back. "I didn't say anything like that but suddenly I'm a slut!?"

"Shut up!" One of the boy's groaned from another room. Toko ignored him, lowering her voice. "It's the only explanation. Why e-else would you want to sleep in someone's e-else's room?"

I guess I couldn't keep it hidden for long. I had to look to my feet to speak. "I'm scared. Some of our friends just died. I'm afraid to sleep alone tonight." I finally admitted, slowly gazing up to see her reaction. Toko looked fairly surprised but it didn't last long. "Why d-did you come to me? There's other prettier, nicer smelling girls. That Kyoko w-would have been better." She frowned a little.

"Because I trust you." Which wasn't a lie at all. I did trust Toko. Her second persona was a serial killer but even she was someone I felt like I could trust. Toko bit her lip, a strange look her her face. Finally she lowered her arms and tossed a pillow to the top of the bed. "Get in and make sure you d-don't snore."

Before she changed her mind, I crawled into the bed and tossed the covers over my body. Toko sighed, then started to pull out her braids. Perhaps with everything that happened, she fell asleep without even making herself comfortable.

It probably didn't feel good to have those in all night. She pulled the hair ties out and ruffled her hair until the braids fell apart into long waved brown hair. Something stirred in my chest but I didn't know what it was. She suddenly froze, glancing over to where I lay. "Are you j-just going to stare at me and make fun of me in your head, or are you g-going to sleep?"

I gave a smile and closed my eyes, burying my head into the pillow. Everything in Toko's room smelled a little off. It wasn't exactly smelly but it was... Interesting. Sort of an earthy smell mixed with an over-use of coconut. Was Toko using a lot of body wash? Wait.. Why was I even wondering this? That was her business.

I shook my head and went back to trying to sleep. The room darkened again and the mattress tilt as she laid down beside me. After a little bit of shuffling of her getting comfortable, she finally relaxed and Toko's breathing was the only noise around. It didn't take long to be taken by sleep and I started to dream.

"Look at her face!" High pitched giggling surrounded me. "She's so afraid, isn't it cute?" More voices laughed with the first but I couldn't see anyone. I knew very well who it was though. 

"Show yourself!" I called into the darkness. "I know you're there!"

"Are you scared?" The voice was suddenly right behind me. I couldn't turn around and face him. "You've thrown yourself into the face of danger. Don't lie to me now. It's not bravery. It's stupidity. Stupid stupid (y/n)." He whispered right behind my ear but I couldn't feel breath down my neck. That was because... He was a robot. "Don't you miss them?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. "The family you left behind?"

Something started to move out of the darkness, walking right for me. A mouth etched over their face with a gentle smile. It can't be... "M-Mother!" I pulled from Monokuma's grip and ran for her, quickly jumping into her arms and tightening a hug around her. "I've missed you so much. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll get out of here soon. Wait a little longer."

I felt her hand brush through my hair, then she spoke. "Oh, (y/n)." She whispered. "I can't wait any longer." When I looked up to see her face, my heart nearly stopped, seeing it replaced with Monokuma's face.

I woke up abruptly, panting heavily. What a horrible dream.. What could that have meant? I was still hugging though, keeping the warmth close to me. But it wasn't mother. I quickly pulled away from Toko, sitting up in bed. "L-Letting go already? I was e-enjoying a leech." She suddenly spoke, teasing again. 

"I'm sorry." I muttered, wiping my forehead from sweat. "A bad dream. How long was I asleep?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I don't k-know. You woke me up though. I was having a-an amazing dream about master." She giggled, rocking herself a little. I... Won't ask. I don't even think I want to know, with the drool dribbling down her chin and everything. "Um, Toko?" I waved a hand in front of her face, snapping her from her daydream. She wiped the drool away and huffed. "Go b-back to sleep. Why are you m-making something as simple as rest so hard?" Toko mustered before tossing herself down and going silent.

My cheeks felt warm from embarrassment as I closed my eyes again. But in all honesty, she felt warm to hug in the short time I had. I let myself scoot a little closer until I lay right beside the other girl. But this time, I couldn't seem to fall asleep, no matter how much I cleared my mind or tried to find a more comfortable position. My dream still left me shaken and unable to get any rest. I nearly jumped when Toko spoke again. "I'm not g-gonna get any sleep, am I?" She muttered, surprisingly not sounding annoyed. She pushed herself up and flipped the light on. "What is it?" Quickly saying right after, "it's not like I c-care or anything but I'm not going to get to s-sleep if you're upset."

"It was just a dream." I admit, shaking my head. "After that last trial and everything we've gone through, I think I'm a little stressed." I glanced over to her, which caused us to lock eyes. Except she was staring at me like I was a new type of undiscovered species. What was she thinking? Suddenly, Toko asked something completely off topic. "Tell me the t-truth (y/n)." She leaned closer, suddenly feeling intimidating. I could feel her breath and had to look down, though it had no effect with her eyes like daggers in me. "I-" I shook my head. "I told you. It's because I trust you."

"Don't lie to me!" Toko narrowed her eyes. "You know who I a-am. She could kill you a-anytime I'm out."

"No she couldn't." I forced a smile. "Jack only kills boys. I'm completely safe with you."

I watched her face fall into surprise, then the girl looked away. "Why did you have to remember that.." She bit her nail as she muttered, then turned back to where I was watching her. "You didn't answer m-me."

Right... I probably knew why I chose her but could I really admit that? And in front of Monokuma's camera no less. He had one in every bedroom, so it's no question there was one here too. When I was silent, Toko sighed and stood up. "You're s-so stupid." She shook her head. Confused, I observed her. She approached the wall where the scratches raked over the wallpaper, gently gliding her fingers over some of the scars. I couldnt even imagine what having split personas was like. And her other half a serial killer, no less. She must be more scared than I was every day. "I had a fight with h-her. The day I thought she killed that poor..." She cut herself off quickly, not wanting to mention the tragic death. "I locked myself in m-my room but in the end, I was discovered anyway. She was mad at me for doing it, blocking her way, and controlling her s-so she j-just took it out here."

My heart pounded and hearing exactly what Took has to struggle with made me feel even worse. One half of her fears blood and desires to just be a writer, while the other wants nothing more than to bathe in it. "What about your family?" I swung my legs around the bed and stood up too. She raised her head slightly, then laughed. "I have t-two moms and one dad. The day I was born, another baby was born and d-died the same day. The other mother wouldn't accept her baby had died so she claimed I was hers." She clenched a fist but didn't stop explaining. "They both got in a fight and decided to raise me together. But they never got a-along. I still don't even know which mom is my real mom. I guess.." She paused. "I guess Jack was made so I could cope with i-it all."

I stepped up behind her, allowing myself to set a hand on Toko's shoulder. "That.. was not your fault." I attempted to console the young writer.

She spun around quickly and stared into my eyes again. But this time, despite her annoyed face, a cry for help was seeking for light behind her eyes. She raised an arm and set her hand over mine, then a light blush tint her cheeks. "You d-don't understand." She whispered, barely audible. "I need to know why y-you chose me."

I gave her a smile, then looked up the camera, pointed right at us. Monokuma, if you're watching, you better be paying attention. "I choose you because I trust you." I repeated again. "I trust you with my life and..." I lowered my eyes to the ground. "And maybe with my feelings too." Without asking, I shut my eyes and lurched forward, catching her in my hold and closing the space. She didn't fight against me but she didn't return it either. It was more like Toko had frozen up. It was short, only long enough to make sure she understood how I felt but not too long to make it uncomfortable. When I opened my eyes again, the girl was tense, looking back, her hands to her chest and looking like she wanted to speak but no words came out. Oh man, did I make a wrong move? What if she rejects me? I await a reply, my heart strumming in my ears. Toko suddenly blinked and shook her head. "Y-You like me?" Her face was now pure cherry red. "That's n-not possible! You're trying to t-trick me. You know I'm ugly and I s-smell. Nobody could love m-me." Her eyes suddenly dulled and she wrapped her arms around herself. "Except maybe master B-Byakuya." Muttering to herself again, Toko lost herself in Dreamland.

"I'm not lying!" I grabbed her shoulder and started to shake her back to reality. "I really do. You're smart and pretty and everything you do is so much fun. You act like you hate people but I love that Independence about you and I just want you, just how you are. I want you, nobody else." With my confession out, I felt my face red and hot but I tried to swallow back to look her in the eyes. I really did like her. I couldnt lie to myself any more. Toko slowly returned, the color spilling back into her as she got a grip on he situation. "T-That's not-" She clenched her eyes shut and attempted to pull away but my grip on her shoulders prevent that. "You're lying! You're a d-disgusting liar!" The writer whipped her arms around to grab me back and pushed against my hold. I tried to hold on as tight as I could against the struggling Toko when she just suddenly froze, a sly grin over her face. "If you really like me, you must h-have low standards. How much lower could they get? Next you'll be saying Monokuma is your t-type."

I felt like I could actually hear the cackle of the bear from behind the camera. "Why won't you believe me? Do I have to kiss you again?" I tilt my head, leaning a bit closer. She lashed out quickly, "Okay! Just let me g-go. I'll play along but don't forget Byakuya is my true l-love." When I released her arms, Toko walked back to the bed, throwing herself over like a rag doll. I didn't know what to do now. Do we just sleep? Should I go back to my own room? I stood there a few seconds before she finally gave me an order. "Lay down (y/n)." It sounded muffled with her face squished into the pillow. My heart leapt. She really said yes! I wasn't planning on holding her forever, just until she gave me an honest answer, even if it was No. But seeing her accept my feelings was the best thing that had happened all this time here at school. I approached the bed and rolled into it slowly, pulling the covers over. Toko switched off the light, and I waited until her heart slowed before cuddling up beside her. I knew there was someone here I could trust. ¨When we get out of here.." I started quietly. ¨How about I stay by your side?¨  
¨Maybe. Go t-to sleep.¨   
I smiled to myself hearing her small stutter, then slowly drifted back into a light sleep.


End file.
